uranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Scientist
Scientist is one of the most feared and fun jobs on station. Being a scientist means you can either make a buttload of delicious weapons, tools and gadgets through research, breed colorful slimes, make delicious fun-packing bombs, or experiment with time and space themselves. As it is predictable with the station, most scientists are not satisfied with just blowing up their testing area and frequently go and spread their flavor of fun throughout the station. This is of course a really bad idea, often resulting in jobbans - but then again, delicious bombs. Bare minimum requirements: Do R&D if nobody else is. ]] The Laboratories Research & Development Houses the destructive analyzer. You put stuff in it, to numbers go up. The higher the numbers, the more stuff you can produce with the protolathe and circuit imprinter. With the right research levels, you can construct almost any machine on the station. You can also research upgraded parts to improve existing machines. Remember to sync the database with the network, so the roboticists can benefit from your discoveries! Your research efforts will cap at a certain point without minerals from mining. Coordinate with the Quartermaster or the Shaft Miners themselves to get the minerals you need. Toxins Research This lab focuses on exploring the possibilities of plasma gas, typically always in the form of massive explosions. Provided to you is the Toxins Test Chamber, where you can safely test your creations. While bomb making is reasonably straightforward, it only takes one mistake for the entire room to become flooded with plasma or superheated carbon dioxide. Be patient and cautious. Bombs have practical uses as mining charges, though they are mainly sought after by traitors wanting to take out valuable station equipment and cause havoc. Xenobiology The primary purpose of this lab is research on the breeding of slimes, the extracts of which have a variety of fun effects, by feeding them large numbers of monkeys. It also contains a pen capable of safely housing xenomorphs, in case the miners manage to locate a live facehugger. Obviously, breeding alien killing machines on the station can only end well. Telescience This lab specializes in the research of bluespace and teleportation. Provided is a telepad, a console and several GPS devices for you to engage in grand theft research! Note that the Telescience Lab was removed from the map we run at /tg/station 13, but you can still build the machines yourself if you get R&D high enough. Experimental Lab This lab houses the E.X.P.E.R.I-MENTOR, AKA that machine that drives R&D crazy by constantly setting off the fire alarm in their lab. Testing Lab A general purpose lab that goes mostly unused. It features a firing range and can be converted into a backup lab when one of the other labs inevitably blows up. Note that rebuilding Toxins in here is not going to make the crew happy, since you probably had to burn down the original first. Tips! *'Hey! Listen!' Unless you're an antagonist, '''DO NOT' use the bombs on the main station. You'll get banned otherwise. Refer to the rules.'' *Change the frequency of the remote signalling devices so that other scientists or saboteurs don't set off your explosives themselves. *It's possible to make bombs that utterly destroy a small area, gib only those people next to you, explode when you die, bring general ruin to entire wings of the station, and more! Experimentation is the key to a scientist's work. *You can blow up the singularity with a Bag of Holding. Seriously. *RPEDs can be used to upgrade machines by using a screwdriver on them and then the RPED! It'll replace the parts in the machine with the next best parts in the RPED! **Using an RPED on a machine will tell you what parts it's made of! **You can upgrade most machines on the station like the teleporter, SMES and even pacmans! Try it out some time! * Slimes will glomp you if you hug them enough times. * Golems cannot slip. A golem with a spray bottle or a bucket is one of the most dangerous things in the game. * You can easily kill slimes with TK. You don't even have to get close to them to kill them. Just tele-throw something like floor tiles or metal sheets at them from another room. * Black extracts turn people into actual slimes, green extracts only turn people into googirls/guys. * Also black/green slime work even in fairly minute amounts, you can throw 1 unit of green/black extract in 40 units of water and the resulting 5 unit injections would still have an effect. * If you have bluespace slimes and large grenades you can use them together to make a weaponized teleport. Space all the beacons you can and then make more and space them as well. Huck the grenade in confined spaces (i.e. the shuttle) and delight as large portions of the crew are probably thrown into deep space. Just make sure you're out of the grenade's range. ADDED: Stash the grenade in one of the shuttle's medkits/lockers and activate with a signaler. * The slime processor and the chef's food processor are the same thing. So you can grind slimes in the chef's food processor and make fries in the slime processor! * Using water on a silver slime core will produce large quantities of booze, including those in large bottles that can be smashed for weapons with an equivalent damage output to a circular saw. * If you're making a typical valve transfer bomb, don't follow the wiki precisely. Instead of using a plasma-super hot co2 combo in one tank and pure o2 in the other, use a tank with 80% o2 20% plasma and the other pure super hot co2. This way you get a better o2 to plasma ratio and devastating results. * You can now research and build cyborg rechargers. * Tank transfer valve will accept any color of large tank, and it will be reflected accurately in the sprite. It even accepts jetpacks. * Plasma cutters (AKA infinite welders) can cut through regular walls without causing damage to your eyes. * You can scan Slime Jelly with the Odysseus and have it produce more. * If an anomaly appears, scan it with an analyzer and then ping the frequency it gives you with a remote signaling device. * Remember: If you detonate your bombs on the main station without being an antagonist, you will get banned. Refer to the rules. Tips for Traitoring *Test Range firing pins can be emagged to work like a normal firing pin. *With enough illegal research, you can make things like universal suppressors and ebows. * Orange slime extracts can be used as ghetto firebombs. * Friendly Spiders will produce hostile spiders after eating from a corpse and laying a clutch of eggs. Xenobio can easily breed a freakish spider army, and then if for some reason the power goes out...Honk. A Terrorist is you! At any given moment, a scientist out there is a traitor. When half the station vanishes off the face of the map, well, you know who it was. It is recommended that you use your traitor points on things to conceal your identity, as people will want to murder and rape you to death after you set them up the bomb. Or, in the least, get a space suit for the huge void you just made. Research and development currently are useful for terrorism. Grab whatever you can first out of there like laser cannons and stun guns. Category: Jobs